Lovely Girls
by Jenova07
Summary: Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Yuffie, Squall, Seifer, dan Rinoa.. entah bagaimana bisa tersesat di sebuah pulau terpencil. Kedengerannya mudah, tetapi situasinya tidak seperti itu, sebab keempat cowok itu sakit demam. Nah, bgm para gadis mengurusnya.... R&R pls
1. Lovely Tifa

**Setting : FF VII suatu masa sesudah Advent Children, FF VIII umum.**

**(Final Fantasy VII CrossOver Final Fantasy VIII, tepatnya; bukan Kingdom Hearts)  
**

**Berdasarkan FinalFantasy Wiki :**

**Tifa Lockhart = 3 May; umur 22**

**Cloud Strife = 11 August; umur 23**

**Yuffie Kisaragi = 20 November; umur 18**

**Vincent Valentine = 13 October; umur 57 (tapi penampilannya spt 27)**

**Rinoa Heartilly = 3 March; umur 17**

**Squall Leonheart = 23 August; umur 17**

**Seifer Almasy = 22 December; umur 18**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

**(Tifa POV)  
**

Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa yang lebih buruk dari tersesat di sebuah pulau terpencil tak berpenghuni ?! Jawabannya adalah jika kau harus menjaga beberapa orang yang jelas-jelas sedang sakit parah sampai tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur.

Aku menatap sosok yang terbaring di dalam tenda. Wajah sosok itu tampak sangat pucat dan sepasang matanya terpejam. Tidak ada ekspresi apa pun tercermin di wajahnya.

Apa yang kau rasakan, Cloud..?

Seolah menyadari pertanyaan dalam hatiku, sosok itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Pandangannya langsung menatapku.

"Ti..fa ?" Dia berbisik.

"Ya ?" Aku menggenggam tangannya yang dingin; "Jangan bicara dulu, kau sakit parah." Aku menarik kembali tanganku dan menempelkan tanganku di dahinya yang terasa panas membara tanda demam tinggi.

Cloud membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tahu apa yang hendak dia katakan. Kemudian agaknya dia tidak jadi mengatakannya dan menutup mulutnya lagi. Tapi toh aku sudah tahu dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya hendak dia katakan, dan aku bersyukur aku tidak perlu mendengarnya secara langsung. Karena aku sudah cukup lelah dengan kalimat-kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak usah banyak pikir, Cloud." Aku memaksakan senyum; "Jangan kuatir, aku bisa mengurus semuanya. Masih ada Yuffie dan teman-teman baru kita disini membantuku."

Dia tidak menjawab, tetapi dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Perlahan aku bangun dan meninggalkannya, keluar dari tenda. Hari sudah malam. Bintang bertebaran di langit yang gelap; dan api unggun tak jauh dari keempat tenda kami merupakan penerangan satu-satunya. Aku menghampiri ke api unggun itu dan melihat Yuffie duduk termenung memeluk lututnya.

"Oh, Tifa." Katanya menyadari kehadiranku; "Cloud baik-baik saja ?"

"Ya; kurasa." Jawabku. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan mengamati wajahnya yang mencerminkan kecemasan luar biasa.

"Jangan kuatir." Hiburku; "Aku yakin Vincent juga baik-baik saja."

"Ya, dia masih demam." Sahut Yuffie; "Badannya panas."

"Begitu pun dengan Cloud." Kataku, menghela nafas.

Sebelum Yuffie mengatakan sesuatu apa pun lagi, mendadak terdengar jeritan cukup nyaring dari arah tenda lain. Kami berdua tersentak dan segera bangun lalu berlari masuk ke tenda itu.

Yang tadi menjerit adalah seorang gadis yang kira-kira lebih muda setahun dari Yuffie. Dia sedang duduk di lantai tenda merapat ke sudut dan di depannya tampak dua orang pria yang separuh tak sadarkan diri tetapi kedua pria itu; meskipun sama demamnya dengan Cloud dan Vincent; keduanya masih bisa-bisanya berkelahi. Tampang pemuda yang pirang menindih tubuh pemuda berambut coklat dan hendak melayangkan tinju ke muka si rambut coklat.

"Cukup !!" Dengan cepat aku menghampiri mereka dan menahan tangan si pirang sebelum menjotos muka si rambut coklat.

"P-pergi !!" Si pirang menengok menatapku dengan kemarahan luar biasa; "Atau kau akan menyesal, Nona !"

"Namaku Tifa Lockhart, dan kita akan lihat siapa yang menyesal duluan kalau kau tidak mau diam !" Bentakku. Karena pemuda itu sedang demam, aku berhasil (dengan agak susah payah karena dia cukup berat) memindahkannya dari atas pemuda yang berambut coklat dan membaringkannya di sudut yang lain.

Si gadis yang tadi menjerit segera menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat.

"Squall…!" Isak gadis itu; "Kau tak apa-apa, kan..?"

Si pemuda berambut coklat yang kelihatannya lebih pendiam dan lebih anti-sosial ketimbang Cloud; menggeleng. (Ralat : Cloud tidak anti-sosial, hanya berhati dingin).

Kemudian gadis itu; Rinoa; mengangkat wajahnya yang basah bersimbah airmata; menatapku; "T-tifa… bisakah Seifer tidur dengan t-temanmu saja ?" Pintanya.

Sebelum aku menjawab, Yuffie berkata; "Tidak. Kami sudah memberikan tenda paling besar untuk kedua temanmu itu; Nona Heartilly, dan aku tidak yakin Cloud akan senang untuk menerima tamu yang tidak dikenalnya di tendanya---"

Seifer; si pirang yang tadi kupindahkan ke sudut; mencibir dan berkata; "Aku seorang.. SeeD…. Ksatria putih sang penyihir….."

"Dengar !" Kataku tak sabar. Mahluk ini lebih rewel daripada Cloud. Aku menatapnya; "Aku tidak mengerti apa itu SeeD atau penyihir --- dan dalam nama Gaia bisakah kau jangan mempersulit kami; atau sebaiknya kau kami tinggalkan saja ?!"

Seifer hendak membalasku tetapi malah terbatuk.

Rinoa sudah berkata lagi; "Tifa… Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memindahkan temanmu yang berbaju merah ke tempat temanmu yang pirang supaya Seifer dan Squall bisa pisah tenda..?"

"Jelas tidak !" Kata Yuffie cepat; "Vincent membutuhkan ruang gerak---"

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Ruang gerak ?! Kadang-kadang si Mawar Putih dari Wutai (begitulah Yuffie menyebut dirinya) itu lucu juga. Jelas-jelas Vincent sedang sakit demam dan tidak bisa bergerak. Well, aku tahu bahwa Vincent dan Cloud tidak akan keberatan jika tidur dalam satu tenda, tapi masalahnya baik aku maupun Yuffie sudah cukup capek dengan Rinoa yang baru saja kami kenal di jalanan. Gadis itu sangat rewel; mungkin karena agaknya dia adalah puteri bangsawan atau semacamnya; dan usianya juga paling muda di antara kami. Aku paling tua di antara kami ketiga gadis yang ada disini.

Aku tahu Yuffie juga sebenarnya tidak keberatan meletakkan Vincent dan Cloud bersama; malah mungkin Vincent akan gembira mempunyai teman ngobrol, tapi Yuffie agaknya sudah terlalu sebal dengan Rinoa yang selama perjalanan tidak pernah mau mengalah sedikit pun pada kami.

Dan benar saja, ekspresi wajah Rinoa berubah mendengar perkataan Yuffie. Dia tampak sangat tak senang lalu menjawab dengan merajuk; "Baik ! Kalau begitu aku akan pindahkan sendiri ---"

"Coba sentuh Vincent-ku kalau kau be---" Yuffie membentak tapi aku memberi isyarat agar dia diam, lalu aku menjawab Rinoa; "Silakan."

Yuffie menatapku dengan ekspresi memprotes.

Aku melipat tangan dan sekali lagi memberi isyarat pada Yuffie agar diam saja.

Rinoa bangun dan dengan mengangkat dagunya dia melewati kami untuk menghampiri Seifer di sudut terpisah. Dia berusaha mengangkat Seifer yang kebetulan sudah pingsan lagi. Sayangnya; sesuai dugaanku; dia tidak mungkin bisa mengangkat tubuh Seifer yang berat.

Selama beberapa menit baik aku dan Yuffie hanya berdiri mengawasi Rinoa berkutat dengan tubuh Seifer.

Akhirnya dia menyerah dan terduduk pasrah.

"Nah, kalau kau sudah merasa lebih tenang;" Ucapku; "Kau bisa bergabung dengan aku dan Yuffie di depan lalu kita akan rundingkan giliran jaga untuk malam ini."

Aku berjalan keluar dari tenda ini. Yuffie mengikutiku.

"Gadis yang manja dan menyebalkan !" Yuffie menggerutu pelan begitu kembali duduk di depan api unggun. Aku tidak menjawab. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan mendekap diriku sendiri. Udara sangat dingin.

"Aku hanya beda setahun dari dia." Yuffie melanjutkan; "Dan aku tidak semanja dia, tidak secengeng dia, tidak semerepotkan dia."

Lagi-lagi aku tidak menjawab.

"Tifa ?" Dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia sudah mengeluh pada diri sendiri; "Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Um….." Kudengar gumaman tak jelas dari mulutku sendiri.

"Sudah dua hari dua malam kita disini." Lanjut Yuffie pula; "Dan kau ingat kan; selama dua hari dua malam kita berdua terus yang giliran jaga malam dan mencari makan di siang harinya, lalu kita berdua juga yang memasak karena dia tidak bisa masak."

"Malam ini sebaiknya dia yang jaga." Kataku akhirnya.

"Tepat. Aku sangat mengantuk dan capek." Ucap Yuffie setuju.

Setelah beberapa saat, Rinoa keluar juga dari tenda. Kurasa tadinya gadis itu berniat untuk mengurung diri di tendanya bersama cowok yang dicintainya itu; Squall; entah karena tidak kepingin melihat aku dan Yuffie atau karena kepingin tidur; tapi yang jelas toh akhirnya dia menyerah juga dan keluar ke tempat kami.

"Tifa ?" Rinoa menghampiri kami dengan langkah gontai. Agaknya dia sadar kalau Yuffie lebih sering membentaknya daripada aku membentaknya karena itu setiap kali dia harus bicara dengan kami dia menyebut namaku saja.

"Ya ?" Aku terpaksa menjawab meskipun rasanya enggan.

"Kau masih punya makanan ?" Tanya Rinoa lagi, dan aku menyadari Yuffie langsung melotot siap meledak.

"Tidak." Aku menjawab dengan cepat sebelum Yuffie membuka mulut; "Kau harus menunggu sampai besok."

Rinoa mengeluh.

Lagi-lagi dengan cepat aku berkata; "Omong-omong, sekarang giliranmu jaga malam, Ms. Heartilly, karena aku dan Yuffie sudah mendapat giliran kemarin malam dan malam sebelumnya." Aku bangun.

"T-tapi a-aku….." Rinoa memprotes.

Yuffie ikut bangun.

"Tifa ! Tunggu !" Rinoa berusaha mencegah kami.

Dengan lelah aku menghentikan langkahku dan menengok padanya.

"Dengar," Aku berusaha untuk tidak membentaknya. Kami sama-sama wanita, sebaiknya kami jangan saling membentak; "Aku tidak tahu apakah di rumahmu kau mempunyai banyak pelayan dan dayang-dayang yang melayanimu sepanjang waktu; atau bahkan babysitter yang membacakan dongeng untukmu dan menungguimu saat malam; tapi disini hanya ada kau, aku, dan Yuffie. Titik. Aku dan Yuffie sudah tidak tidur selama dua malam dan kami berdua sangat capek ! Kau boleh pilih; kau mau jaga malam atau kau yang akan pergi berburu besok !" Aku gagal untuk tidak membentaknya. Terima kasih, Gaia.

Setelah itu tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku menggandeng Yuffie dan masuk ke tenda keempat yang kosong; tenda kami para gadis.

"Tifa, kenapa kita tidak tidur bersama cowok kita saja ?" Tanya Yuffie ketika dia mulai berbaring di atas tumpukan kain yang kami gunakan sebagai alas tidur.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku dan menengok padanya yang berbaring di sebelahku.

"Karena….." Sahutku lambat-lambat sementara otakku berpikir mencari jawaban yang bagus; "Karena kita tidak mau tertular."

Yuffie tertawa; "Aku bukan anak kemarin sore." Dia menjawab; "Aku tahu alasanmu. Kau tidak mau aku dan Vincent atau Rinoa dan Squall kebablasan melakukan sesuatu, kan..?! Karena itu jugalah kau membiarkan Seifer tidur bersama Squall sebab kau kuatir Rinoa yang masih kecil tidak bisa menahan diri dan melakukan sesuatu dengan Squall dalam kesempatan seperti ini."

Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum; "Kau sudah tahu sendiri jawabannya, kenapa masih bertanya ?!" Ucapku.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu diam sejenak.

Selama beberapa saat kami berdua hanya berbaring.

Kemudian dia menengok padaku lagi dan berkata; "Cloud dan kau….. Kalian berdua---" Dia tidak meneruskan.

"Berdua apa ?" Tanyaku, meskipun aku tahu maksud pertanyaannya.

"Pacaran ?" Yuffie berdehem tak jelas, tapi aku menangkap suaranya.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menjawab tapi aku tahu kalau aku diam saja maka gadis satu ini akan terus mendesakku dengan pertanyaan yang sama sampai aku menjawab, maka aku pun menyahut; "Entahlah."

"Oh, Tifa !" Yuffie menggerakkan tubuhnya setengah duduk; "Kau dan Cloud sangat cocok ! Tak ada lagi yang---"

Dia menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat ekspresiku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresiku sekarang; sejujurnya; tapi kurasa ada sesuatu yang tercermin di wajahku sebab si gadis Wutai mendadak diam dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya.

"Oke." Desahnya; "Mari kita tidur."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Dia membalas senyumanku, kemudian aku memejamkan mataku…..

Entah sudah berapa lama mendadak aku terbangun karena suara berisik. Aku membuka mataku. Untuk sesaat aku hampir lupa aku ada dimana, tetapi kemudian otakku kembali bekerja dan aku mulai menyadari suara berisik datang dari luar tenda. Aku bangun, melirik ke tempat tidur Yuffie yang kosong, lalu keluar.

Yuffie dan Rinoa sedang bertengkar.

Api unggun sudah padam. Matahari sudah mulai muncul.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku serak. Aku menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Demi Gaia, rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul seseorang --- atau sesuatu --- apa saja; aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku capek sekali.

"Tifa, semalam dia tertidur !" Yuffie menunjuk Rinoa sambil menatapku; "Aku bangun dan menemukan dia tertidur pulas !"

"Aku lelah dan mengantuk !" Balas Rinoa setengah menangis; "Dan kalian berdua jahat sekali, menyuruhku jaga malam, padahal aku sangat letih ! Aku tidak tahan lagi dan tertidur di luar sini; kedinginan ! Aku ingin masuk ke tenda tapi aku takut kalian akan marah ---"

"Tentu saja aku akan marah !" Yuffie bertolak pinggang; "Kalau semalam kulihat kau masuk ke tenda, aku akan menamparmu ---"

Sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu untuk melerai kedua gadis itu, mendadak terdengar suara berdehem, disusul oleh suara lain bertanya serak; "Ada apa ?"

Aku, Yuffie, dan Rinoa menengok. Vincent dan Cloud sedang mengamati kami sambil masing-masing menyibak tenda mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Aku menghampiri Cloud, sementara Yuffie menghampiri Vincent sambil merajuk; "Vincent, gadis itu….." Suara Yuffie menghilang sementara dia memapah Vincent masuk kembali ke tendanya. Aku pun memapah Cloud kembali ke dalam tenda. Di luar terdengar isak tangis Rinoa.

Mata biru Cloud menatapku dengan setengah iba setengah geli. Mungkin dia kasihan, tapi dia juga merasa bahwa keadaan ini agak lucu.

"Gadis-gadis itu sangat merepotkanmu ?" Cloud berbisik padaku.

Aku tersenyum; "Tidak." Kataku; "Ini urusan para wanita. Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya; "Tapi jangan pikir aku tidak mendengar suara-suara pertengkaran kalian. Aku hanya pura-pura tidak dengar, sebab rasanya tidak enak kalau aku ikut campur."

"Bagus kalau kau tahu diri !" Aku pura-pura menggerutu. Aku merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantalan dan memegang dahinya lagi. Masih panas.

"Kedua pemuda yang bersama gadis kecil di luar itu." Lanjut Cloud sambil berbaring dan membiarkanku mengambil air di baskom yang sudah kusediakan di sudut lalu mencuci wajahnya dengan saputangan; "Katamu mereka dari mana ? Aku lupa."

"SeeD ?"

"Yeah. Apa itu ? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Aku juga tidak." Sahutku. Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku membasuh wajahnya dan kemudian aku berbisik padanya; "Cepatlah sembuh." Lalu aku membawa saputangan dan baskom itu keluar. Aku harus kembali ke mata air untuk mengganti air.

Entahlah apakah Yuffie dan Rinoa ingat untuk membasuh Vincent, Squall, atau Seifer. Kuharap setidaknya Yuffie ingat.

Rinoa sudah tidak ada di depan. Kurasa dia kembali ke tempat Squall, maka aku meletakkan baskomku sebentar untuk mengintip ke tenda Yuffie dan berkata; "Aku mau ke mata air sebentar."

Yuffie mengangguk. Dia sedang bergenggaman tangan dengan Vincent.

"Yuffie," Kata Vincent sambil melirikku; "Bantulah Tifa !"

"Aku mau disampingmu !" Rengek Yuffie.

Aku buru-buru menutup tenda mereka dan meninggalkan mereka. Kuambil kembali baskomku, lalu aku juga mengambil dua kendi kosong yang kami gunakan untuk tempat minum, dan aku pun pergi ke mata air.

* * *

Continue to Chapter 2


	2. Dear My Wutai Girl

**Chapter 2**

Hebat. Fantastis. Demi Gaia; kau benar-benar jenius; Tifa Lockhart ! Aku memaki diriku sendiri dalam hati. Pantas saja Cloud tidak mau berpacaran denganku. Aku benar-benar bodoh ! Aku sudah mengisi baskom dan kedua kendi besar dengan air, tetapi sekarang bagaimana aku bisa membawa dua kendi raksasa dan satu baskom besar kembali ke tenda kami setelah benda-benda ini sekarang penuh air ?! Kecuali aku punya tenaga seperti Barrett dan punya empat tangan; aku tidak akan bisa membawanya sekaligus.

Sesaat aku mengamati kedua kendi besar itu. Oke. Tidak ada Wonder Woman disini. Yang ada hanya aku; Tifa Lockhart; dan aku harus membawa benda ini. Mmmhh.. mungkin sebaiknya aku membawanya satu-satu saja. Pertama aku akan membawa baskom dan satu kendi, kemudian aku akan kembali lagi untuk menangkap ikan disini dan mengambil kendi satunya.

Aku merangkul salah satu kendi dengan lengan kananku sementara tangan kiriku memegang baskom sedemikian rupa supaya airnya jangan tumpah. Oke. Begini cukup baik. Aku mulai berjalan.

Memang tidak ada rintangan. Tapi sepanjang jalan mau tak mau aku terus bertanya dalam hati sedang apa sih Yuffie dan Rinoa sekarang ?!

Aku kembali ke tenda, meletakkan kendi dengan lega. Lengan kananku rasanya kesemutan dan memerah selama beberapa waktu. Aku meletakkan baskom juga, lalu kusadari bahwa tidak ada yang menyalakan api unggun. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku, maka aku berjalan ke tenda Vincent dan menyibaknya untuk mengintip…..

Coba tebak ?! Gadis Wutai kita jatuh tertidur di sebelah Vincent !

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membangunkan Yuffie, tetapi aku tidak enak pada Vincent yang juga tertidur. Jadi aku keluar lagi dari tenda mereka dan berjalan ke tenda Squall.

Yang ada disana hanya Squall dan Seifer. Bagusnya; Seifer masih di sudut dan tidur. Sedangkan Squall berbaring tapi matanya terbuka, lalu menatapku.

"Ms. Lockhart ?" Squall berbisik.

"Yeah ?"

"Apa kau lihat Rinoa ?" Tanyanya.

Apa ?! Apa aku lihat Rinoa ?! Otakku bekerja; Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu pada Squall --- apa Squall lihat Rinoa ?! Oh, jangan bilang padaku di saat seperti ini; dalam keadaan begini; Tuan Puteri Heartilly menghilang !

Squall menatapku; "Ms. Lockhart ?" Dia menegur.

"Tidak, aku tidak lihat Rinoa !" Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membentak, lalu aku menutup tendanya dan berjalan menjauh. Aku menghela nafas. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran gadis bernama Rinoa itu ?! Kemana dia kira-kira, selagi semua orang kesusahan begini ?! Dan --- mau tak mau suara dalam kepalaku menyalahkan siapa pun yang bisa kusalahkan, termasuk --- Kenapa sih Cloud bisa jatuh sakit segala ?! Sebagai orang yang kuat, hebat…Sebagai laki-laki dia…… Oh, _forget it_ !

Syukurlah saat aku sedang putus asa begini, Gaia membangunkan Yuffie. Gadis itu keluar dari tenda dan berkata; "Tifa, maaf. Aku tertidur. Aku capek sekali."

"Yuffie," Aku menatapnya. Kusadari bahwa aku cukup marah; "Aku tahu kau capek, tapi aku pun sama capeknya denganmu ! Aku memang lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu tapi aku juga wanita sepertimu, dan aku tidak bisa sendirian menghadapi situasi ini sementara kalian beristirahat !"

Yuffie agak terkejut menyadari nada suaraku. "Ma-maaf." Dia berkata lagi; tampak sangat menyesal.

"Sudahlah !" Aku menghela nafas. Aku tahu dia menyesal. Aku sudah berlatih menjadi orang sabar dengan memelihara seorang anak angkat di rumah.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan, Tifa ?" Tanya Yuffie pula.

Aku diam sejenak, lalu menjawab; "Cari Rinoa. Anak itu entah dimana, yang pasti tidak bersama Squall dan tidak ada di sekitar sini. Tolong cari Rinoa dan jaga dia, sementara aku akan mengambil kendi air yang satu lagi dan sekalian aku akan menangkap ikan untuk makan siang kita."

"Baiklah." Ucap Yuffie.

Maka aku merasa lebih lega dan kusadari aku sudah bisa tersenyum lagi. Aku kembali ke tempat mata air. Syukurlah kendi yang kutinggalkan masih utuh di tempatnya. Aku menatap ke mata air dan melihat beberapa ekor ikan. Oke, sekarang aku harus menangkap ikan. Pertama-tama… um…. Tombak ! Aku butuh tombak !

Aku memungut ranting tipis yang ada di tanah. Anggap saja ini tombak. Aku pun masuk ke dalam air, membiarkan betisku tenggelam, dan menatap salah satu ikan. Aku menusukkan tombakku, tetapi gagal.. ikan itu berenang dengan gesit.

Baiklah, aku toh bukan Wonder Woman. Tapi jangan harap ikan-ikan ini bisa mempermainkan Tifa Lockhart.

Aku berusaha lebih keras lagi dan berkonsentrasi penuh. Syukurlah akhirnya aku bisa menusuk beberapa ekor ikan. Setelah beberapa saat aku sudah berhasil membuat tumpukan ikan di pinggir mata air. Aku menusuk satu lagi, mencabutnya dari tombakku dan melemparkannya lagi ke atas tumpukan, lalu aku kembali ke darat. Kakiku basah semua. Aku membuang tombakku dan duduk, melepaskan sepatuku dan mengeluarkan air dari sepatuku.

Aku duduk selama beberapa saat, memandangi tumpukan ikanku. Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa membawa mereka kembali ke tenda ? Tidak mungkin kan aku memeluk ikan-ikan itu lalu membawanya seperti anak kecil yang meraup permen ?

Selagi aku bingung mendadak terdengar suara; "Tifa !"

Aku menengok dan melihat Yuffie datang. Oh, mendadak aku merasa sangat sayang padanya ! Gadis Wutai-ku ! Aku tersenyum padanya.

Kebetulan sekali dia membawa baskom miliknya yang rupanya baru digunakannya untuk mencuci muka Vincent.

"Rinoa sudah kembali, aku menemukannya tak jauh dari kita; sedang berusaha mencari buah-buahan yang jatuh di tanah." Kata Yuffie; "Sayangnya dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan satu buah pun…. Oh." Mata gadis Wutai itu menatap tumpukan ikanku; "Kau hebat, Tifa !!" Dia memelukku.

"Hey !" Aku tertawa dan membalas pelukannya.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Yuffie berkata lagi; "Baskom ini kita gunakan untuk membawa ikan-ikan ini dulu, lalu setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi ke mata air ini dengan baskom ini untuk mencuci dan membersihkannya serta mengisinya dengan air baru untuk Vincent."

"Terima kasih." Kataku.

Maka itulah yang kami lakukan. Kami berhasil membawa ikan-ikan itu sekali jalan; termasuk si kendi yang tadi tertinggal. Lalu selagi Yuffie pergi kembali ke mata air, aku membuat api unggun dan menggunakan ranting tipis lain yang ada di tanah untuk menusuk ikan-ikan seperti sate dan memanggangnya.

Karena lapar, Rinoa keluar dari tenda dan menghampiriku. Matanya merah dan sembab, mungkin tadi dimarahi Yuffie habis-habisan. Aku mengulurkan satu tusuk sate yang berisi empat ikan kepadanya.

"Pegangi ini di api." Kataku sambil membuat tusukan sate yang baru; "Bukan pekerjaan sulit, kan ?!"

Dia menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara dan memeganginya di atas api.

Kami berdua memanggang masing-masing satu tusuk berisi empat ikan.

"Kita masih harus memanggangkan ikan untuk Cloud, Vincent, dan kedua temanmu." Kataku pula.

Dia diam sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan takut-takut; "B-bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan S-seifer ?"

Aku menatapnya.

Dia meneruskan; "D-dia bukan orang baik."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Apakah anak itu tidak mengerti juga ?! Aku menjawabnya; "Dengar. Baik aku, Yuffie, Cloud, maupun Vincent; kami semua tidak mengenal orang yang bernama Seifer itu ! Kau yang mengenalnya. Sebenarnya kami tidak perduli apakah kau mau meninggalkannya atau tidak. Tapi yang kami tahu; rasanya keterlaluan bila kita membiarkan seorang manusia yang sedang sakit demam seorang diri tertinggal di pulau asing begini !"

"D-dia bukan manusia." Rengek Rinoa; "Kau dengar kan, dia ingin menjadi ksatria putih sang penyihir !"

Aku menghela nafas dan nyaris menjatuhkan sate ikan di tanganku ke dalam kobaran api. "Disini bukan cerita Cinderella." Ucapku; "Oh, sudahlah ! Kalau kau tidak mau merawatnya biar Yuffie dan aku yang merawatnya sekalian kami merawat Cloud dan Vincent, jadi tidak merepotkanmu ! Puas ?!"

Rinoa tidak menjawab tapi agaknya dia puas. Satu-satunya alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia hendak meninggalkan Seifer adalah karena dia tidak mau merawat dua orang. Dia tidak mau repot.

Gadis yang menyenangkan; Pikirku sinis.

Akhirnya Yuffie kembali. Kami memanggang ikan-ikan itu dan setelahnya aku dan Yuffie masing-masing menyuapi Cloud dan Vincent dulu, baru kemudian kami makan. Sebaliknya dengan Rinoa. Dia makan dulu, baru menyuapi Squall.

Setelah itu aku memaksa Yuffie menyuapi Seifer. Awalnya gadis Wutai itu sangat menolak, tapi karena kasihan padaku (aku pasti kelihatan sangat capek) dia menurut juga. Dari luar tenda aku bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan kemarahan antara Yuffie dengan Seifer yang sedang bertengkar. Seifer agaknya menolak disuapi oleh cewek yang tidak dikenalnya, sedangkan Yuffie yang emosional pastilah langsung mengomel.

Teriakan-teriakan itu membangunkan Cloud. Dia merangkak menyibakkan tendanya; "Ada apa ?" Mata birunya yang jernih menatapku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Cloud, tidurlah lagi---"

"Kemarilah sebentar, Tifa." Dia memutusku.

Maka aku masuk ke dalam tendanya. Dia kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring lagi, tetapi tidak tidur. Dia menatapku dan bertanya; "Sebenarnya ada apa sih..?"

Aku angkat bahu.

"Tifa ? Ayolah." Desaknya.

"Gadis itu menyebalkan." Kataku dengan suara pelan; "Rinoa."

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita tinggalkan dia." Jawab Cloud; "Dia bukan teman Yuffie atau teman Vincent, kan ?! Dan kau tidak kenal dia sebelumnya, kan ?!"

"Cloud, kita tidak boleh begitu." Jawabku ragu-ragu sebab sebetulnya ide Cloud sangat bagus; "Siapa tahu dia akan bisa berguna bagi kita. Kita berada di pulau asing, dan kita harus menjalin kerjasama kalau ingin tetap hidup."

Cloud memejamkan matanya sejenak mendengar perkataanku, lalu setelah beberapa detik dia membukanya lagi dan kembali memandangku; "Well, kalau begitu.. biar kubantu kau mengurus salah satu dari kedua pemuda asing itu !"

"Tidak usah ! Aku dan Yuffie---"

"Ayolah, Tifa. Aku tidak selemah dugaanmu. Aku sudah mulai sehat. Pindahkan saja salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu ke tendaku dan kujamin aku akan membantumu menjaganya. Daripada dia membuat onar terus ?!"

Awalnya aku tidak menyetujui ide Cloud, tetapi malam itu ada suatu kejadian menyebalkan; yaitu Seifer mencoba melarikan diri. Maka akhirnya aku dan Yuffie memindahkan Seifer ke tenda Cloud. Dan Rinoa sangat senang dengan keputusan ini, walaupun itu berarti baik aku dan Yuffie harus sering-sering mengintip ke dalam tenda Squall untuk mencegah Squall dan Rinoa yang masih begitu muda berbuat sesuatu (sex) dalam kesempatan begini.

* * *

Continue to Chapter 3


	3. An ExSOLDIER and an ExSeeD

**Chapter 3**

**(Cloud POV)  
**

Pemuda yang menyebalkan; begitu kata Yuffie dan Tifa. Dan sekarang pemuda yang menyebalkan itu berbaring di sebelah kananku. Aku tidak perlu menengok untuk menyadari bahwa dia belum tidur. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Kemudian dia menatapku. Aku tidak perlu membuka mata untuk tahu diriku sedang diperhatikan.

Entah apa maunya dia.

Lalu aku menyadari bahwa dia bergerak-gerak lagi, mencoba bangun; meskipun agaknya dia sangat pusing.

Oke.

Mau bergurau denganku ?

Tanpa membuka mata aku mengambil Buster Sword yang berada di sisi kiriku. Aku mengambilnya dengan tangan kananku lalu kujulurkan tangan kananku ke samping kanan. Buster Sword menghalangi tubuh pemuda di sampingku yang baru hendak bangun; tepat di atas dadanya.

Dia terkejut --- Pastilah dia terkejut. Aku tidak perlu membuka mata. Orang bodoh pun tahu; meskipun aku sedang demam; pedang sebesar Buster Sword tetap saja berbahaya.

Selama beberapa saat dia menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas dengan tergagap.

"S-s-singkirkan golok sialanmu !" Akhirnya dia berhasil memantapkan suaranya.

"Apa kau memutuskan untuk tetap berbaring ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya !" Dia menggerutu. Dia tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun sebab aku meletakkan posisi Buster Sword tepat di atas dadanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aku menarik kembali Buster Sword-ku dan membaringkannya lagi di sebelah kiriku. Mataku masih terpejam. Aku tidak perlu menatapnya, bukan ?!

Untuk sesaat dia kembali tenang, berbaring dalam diam. Tapi kemudian; entah setelah beberapa waktu; aku pun nyaris terlelap; dia memanggilku; "Hey, rambut jabrik!"

"Aku punya nama." Jawabku; "Dan _Rambut Jabrik_ bukanlah namaku !"

"Aku tidak ingat namamu !" Katanya.

Aku diam selama beberapa saat. Awalnya aku enggan menjawabnya. Ucapannya sepertinya tidak memerlukan jawaban, tetapi akhirnya aku menyahut juga; "Cloud Strife."

"Oke, Strife." Dia berkata lagi. Heran juga dia tidak kehabisan tenaga untuk berbicara padahal dia sedang sakit; "Cewek berambut hitam itu pacarmu ?"

Aku membuka mataku. Aku langsung tidak menyukai pemuda ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku.

"Aku hanya mencoba mengajakmu mengobrol." Lanjutnya; "Untuk membuatmu merasa lebih sehat---"

"Aku sudah lebih sehat tanpa harus mengobrol; apalagi denganmu." Balasku; "Dan aku sakit ataupun tidak; Buster Sword disampingku beratnya tidak berkurang dan tajamnya juga tidak berkurang. Dalam keadaan sehat aku bisa membunuh apa pun tanpa berkedip, dan dalam keadaan sakit aku juga bisa mengayunkannya sembarangan lalu mencelakai seseorang—yang kebetulan berbaring di sebelahku—dengan sengaja maupun tidak."

Pemuda itu tampak marah sekali mendengar kata-kataku. Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya dengan geram, tetapi kemudian dia menggumam; "Kau akan menyesali kata-katamu, Strife !"

Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali memejamkan mataku. Syukurlah dia juga tenang, dan setelah beberapa saat ketika kubuka mataku untuk meliriknya kulihat dia sudah tidur lelap. Maka aku pun membiarkan diriku terlelap.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama, aku terbangun oleh seseorang yang masuk ke dalam tenda ini. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bisa terlelap. Sedikit suara kecil saja bisa membangunkanku.

Ternyata Tifa yang datang. Dia membawakan mangkuk berisi jagung.

"Cloud." Dia duduk di sampingku, tersenyum, dan menyendokkan jagung ke mulutku. Aku menyadari bahwa pemuda di sampingku sudah bangun juga, maka aku berkata pada Tifa; "Aku bisa makan sendiri."

Gadis itu mengerti. Dia memberikan mangkuk isi jagung dan sendoknya padaku. Aku memaksa diri setengah duduk, menerimanya, lalu memakannya.

Tifa menengok pada pemuda di sebelahku dan berkata; "Seifer, kau harus tunggu Yuffie."

"Cewek kecil itu ?!" Tanya pemuda di sebelahku yang namanya ternyata adalah Seifer; "Aku tidak membutuhkan anak kecil !"

"Cewek _kecil_ itu kebetulan adalah temanku." Aku menjawab duluan sebelum Tifa; "Dan kalau kau tidak mau diajak berteman dengannya mungkin kau akan lebih suka berteman dengan golok raksasaku ?!"

Seifer tampak mendongkol. Tifa tersenyum padaku dengan pandangan berterima kasih.

Tifa menungguku selesai makan untuk memberikan minum dan membawa keluar mangkuk bekas makan.

Setelah itu Yuffie datang dan memberikan makanan untuk Seifer.

"Aku tidak suka jagung !" Bentak Seifer.

"Kalau tidak suka ya tidak usah makan !" Yuffie balas membentak; "Biar mati kelaparan sekalian !"

Kurasa Yuffie tidak memerlukan bantuanku ?! Aku pura-pura memejamkan mata. Tidak enak rasanya mencampuri urusan cewek.

"Bawa keluar makanan menjijikkan itu !" Seifer membentak Yuffie lagi.

"Bawa sendiri keluar !" Balas Yuffie; "Memangnya aku pelayanmu ?!" Lalu gadis itu meletakkan mangkuk jagung di sebelah Seifer dengan membanting, lalu berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan kami.

Aku mendengar Seifer menyumpah-nyumpah.

Aku membuka mataku lagi.

"Dengar, sobat." Kataku akhirnya; mencoba lebih lunak; "Aku tidak tahu apa yang biasa kau makan di rumahmu dan aku tidak mau tahu, tapi yang pasti disini kita berada di pulau terpencil dan sudah cukup bagus gadis-gadis itu mau mengurus kita ! Apakah kau sama sekali tidak merasa malu pada mereka dan malah suka menambah beban mereka ?!"

"Aku tidak suka dilayani oleh perempuan !" Jawabnya keras kepala; "Dan aku tidak suka perempuan-perempuan itu !"

Aku mengangkat Buster Sword-ku lagi dan kembali melintangkannya di depan dadanya; "Aku tidak suka caramu membicarakan Tifa dan Yuffie !"

Seifer mendelik.

Aku membiarkan dia ketakutan selama beberapa saat dengan tetap melintangkan Buster Sword-ku, tapi akhirnya karena dia kembali memejamkan mata dan pura-pura tidur aku pun menarik kembali tanganku dan menidurkan kembali Buster Sword-ku.

Ternyata dia belum tidur.

"Aku adalah ksatria putih sang Penyihir." Gerutunya; "Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu ini, Strife !"

"Satu-satunya _penyihir_ yang pernah kukenal adalah Sephiroth." Jawabku; "Dan aku tidak merasa dia akan membutuhkan ksatria sepertimu !"

Tetapi, agaknya dia pasti sangat tersinggung padaku. Sebab setelah beberapa saat; aku sudah hampir terlelap – dan dia menemukan itu sebagai kelengahanku – mendadak aku tersentak oleh adanya gerakan di depanku, dan sebelum aku sempat mengangkat Buster Sword-ku sebuah pedang lain sudah melintang di depan leherku.

Seifer.

"Kau belum berkenalan dengan Gunblade-ku." Dia menyeringai; "Nah, sekarang; katakan halo pada Gunblade-ku, Strife !"

* * *

Continue to Chapter 4


End file.
